Forever Yours
by MusicIsLove0717
Summary: Edward & Wensley were in love before he was changed into a vampire, but when he was changed Wensley didn't know about it & thinks that Edward is dead. Meanwhile Edward thinks she's dead too when really, she's a vampire just like him. Check out Chap.1 :
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello chickadees! Okay so this is my first Twilight story and I'm sooo excited about it I hope that you guys will enjoy it too! If you have any ideas, questions, tips, or just wanna share your thoughts you know what to do(review it!) So read, relax, and enjoy!

xo, Deja

**Disclaimer: As much as I hate to say this, I do NOT own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters, I just like to play with them (But I do own Wensley and Gregory, just and FYI )

**Intro**

When we grow up, we expect to love. The desire to find it will drive us mad. Everyone wants to find that "special someone" and will look everywhere for them, but sometimes we look for love in all the wrong places. Sometimes, love is right in front of us, handed to us on a silver platter. Love is divine, love is chaotic, it's complicated and sought after and when we finally find that blanket drenched in love, we wring it dry and soak it all up. It's what people live _and _die for. What is love? That's probably one of the most difficult questions known to mankind. Love is friendship set on fire, it frees us of all the weight and pain of life. Love is quicksilver in the hand, and if you leave the fingers open, it stays, but if you clutch it, it darts away. Love has no awareness of merit or demerit, it has no scale. Love is like war, easy to begin but hard to end.

Love is timeless...

**Chapter 1**

I sat in my room staring out the window, looking at nothing in particular. Unlike every other day in Stony Point, it was a beautiful sunny Fall day, which was bad news for me. That meant that I had to travel twice as far in the middle of the mountains just to find some damn backpackers. Reluctantly, I pulled myself up from the armchair, walked to my bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. I let out a groan as I took in my appearance…I looked _terrible_. My dark hair was twisted in all directions, my caramel skin had an ickish olive tone to it, and the area around my crimson red eyes had deep bruise like circles surrounding them. And that unmistakable burning sensation in my throat blazed. I needed to feed. Badly. I quickly hopped in the shower, savoring the comfort of the hot water on my cold skin. Fifteen minutes later my hair was brushed and I swiped on some lip gloss and mascara. I slid into some skinny jeans, threw on a cute top, and slid into my favorite pumps. Before I shut the door, I threw the towel that was wrapped around my head on my bed and grabbed my keys. I knocked on my older brother's door, "Gregory, I'm leaving!" I shouted, hoping that he heard me over the blaring Linkin Park playing.

"Whatever," I mumbled walking away.

I scrawled a note on the sticky pad and stuck it on the fridge. I grabbed my satchel bag, sunglasses, and car keys before shutting the door and locking it. I headed down the hall to the elevator and waited for it to reach my level.

"Good morning my delectable dessert." Said a voice behind me.

Slowly, I turned around and was face to face with Derek, the lame but very attractive man whore who lived down the hall from my brother and I.

"Hi, Derek." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"So where might you be going on this lovely day." He pressed.

"Umm, out." I replied not even bothering to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"Well that doesn't give me any sense of direction." He mumbled.

"That's the point." I snorted.

"Why are you playin' so hard to get baby?" he said, inching closer to my ear.

"Who's playin' Derek?" I asked rhetorically.

_Ding! _The elevator had finally arrived. I sped walked in and pressed the "L" button a bunch of times in hopes that it would get me away from Derek.

As soon as the doors shut I was immersed in my own personal hell. The scent of Derek's blood flooded the elevator, making my senses sharpen. I could feel every muscle in my body coil, the venom in my mouth began to pool, and that flame in the back of my throat blazed. I choked back a growl of hunger.

_10, 9, 8, 7...Slow ass elevator._

"So when are we gonna hook up baby girl?" he asked, moving closer to my ear.

"Trust me Derek, you don't want my teeth anywhere near you." I said through clenched teeth.

_6,5,4,3,2,…Ding!_

"Oh come on!" I yelled. The elevator doors finally opened and I all but ran out of the elevator through the posh lobby.

"Okay then, so call me!" Derek called after me.

"You never give up do you?" I laughed under my breath.

I walked through the lobby fighting the urge to rip everyone's throat out and suck them dry. I made my way to the garage and got in my white Touraeg, "Hi, baby." I smiled gliding my fingers across the smooth black leather. I know it may sound weird, but I really love my car.

I pulled out of the garage and sped down the street weaving through all of the other cars. I finally got on the highway and kept driving until I reached Bear Mountain. Now don't let the name deceive you, there are more deer than there are bears on that mountain but that was the least of my worries. I was hunting the hunters. I pulled off the exit and parkede my car behind the foliage so that it was well hidden.

I slipped off my jacket and left it behind in the seat, locked the door and sprinted into the forest at an inhuman speed. About a mile into the forest I noticed four pairs of footprints in the muddy earth. It didn't take me long to find them either. They were burly men, very muscular, and pretty good looking. I decided that it's be easier to just knock them unconscious and drink from them instead of trying to seductively lure each one of them. I quickly circled them, so fast that they'd think it was an unnatural wind, hit each of their pressure points and just like that they were out. I sank my teeth into each one of their necks and drank enough so that I wouldn't have to feed for another two weeks but not so much that it'd kill them. Just as I was about to move on to the fourth one, I noticed that his hair was a strange, familiar color. Gently, I turned his face so that I could get a full on view at it and gasped. He looked just like _him. _It'd been almost months since I'd thought of him let alone seen his doppelganger. This man that I was about to drain looked like the first person that I ever fell in love with. Edward Masen. I keep having these thoughts, these dreams that he'll come back and we'll live happily ever after. But that illusion is shattered when I realize that it will never happen because he's been dead for the past century. Checking back into reality, I slowly placed his head on the ground and sprinted away. I got in my car and sped down the empty road, pressing the gas until the speedometer hit one hundred. Realizing that I'd probably cause some sort of scene and end up getting in trouble for driving like a maniac, I decided to pull to the side of the road where there was an observation point. It didn't make sense to take out my frustrations on my car…and the road. I took a step towards the railing that was between me and the edge of the cliff and rested my head against the cool comforting metal. With each deep breath that I took, I made an effort to clear my mind of all the emotional and mental pain that one guy could cause, even when he was dead. _Edward Anthony Masen isn't coming back. It's impossible so stop thinking about him, _I thought to myself. I stood in that spot looking off into the distance of what seemed like never-ending trees far below me and tried to calm myself but to no avail. It was never this hard to get a grip on reality after thinking about Edward, but for some reason this time was different. It was harder. I pulled out my cell to call the only person I knew who could actually help me control my emotions. Hesitantly, I tapped the _send _button and sucked in a deep breath when it rang. And rang and rang. Just when I was about to give up and hang up, a comforting voice answered, "Hello?"

"Jasper? It's Wensley. I need you're help."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there chickens! Right now I just wanna take the time to thank everybody who added this story to your favorites/alerts list! That made me even _more _excited to write this story Just a couple of FYI's

1)Edward is _not _dead, and we'll see him in this chapter

2)You'll find out how Wensley and Jasper know each other and how they met.

3)Bella _is _in this story as much as I hate to admit it, but we won't see her until the middle of the story...thank God! (No, I'm not the biggest Bella fan…sorry:)

**daffy410-This is not a love triangle(I hate those too ), Wensley is a girl, and yes, Jasper is also a vampire. Sorry if any of that was unclear…hope this helped!

**Chapter 2**

It'd taken all of my guts to call Jasper. Not only had it been _decades _since I'd spoken to him, but I also didn't know how he'd respond to my sudden cry for help.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Wensley Johnson. Wensley Marie Johnson." I managed to get out.

Wensley?" he whispered in disbelief, "God, it's been ages, how are you? Where have you been?" he questioned, sounding a bit excited. That made me feel a lot better.

"I'm good. I know, it's been too long." I said, sliding down the railing behind me.  
There was a short silence, "How are you _really _doing Wensley?" he said, concern coloring his voice.

"I'm good, I'm just…I don't know how to explain what's going on but lately I've just been feeling so…lost."

"Lost how?" he asked intently.

"Like something's missing." I whispered into the phone.

"Are you sure it's not some_one?_"

"Jeesh you're smart Jasper." I said, giving a small laugh.

"So I've been told. Listen, why don't you come and visit me and my family in Forks, Washington."

"Oh, Jas that's sweet but I can't-"

"Nonsense Wensley. It'll be fine and give us a chance to talk face to face after 25 years." He said.

"I don't know…" I started. As much as I liked that idea, I knew that Jasper lived amongst vampires that didn't feed on human blood from all of the letters he'd sent me. From what he'd written me, adapting to that kind of diet was hell.

"And don't worry about feeding, we'll figure something out." He said as if reading my thoughts.

I sighed and gave in, "Fine, but just for the day."

"Hmm, I'll just convince you to stay longer when you get here tomorrow." He laughed.

"Okay Jas, we'll see." I smiled.

I wrote down his address and got all of the info that I needed and hung up.

I got in my car and sped down the road, back into the city. On my way down, I hit the Palisades and picked up a bunch of outfits from American Eagle, Abercrombie & Fitch, Express and of course Victoria's Secret. I even spoiled myself and went to the Louis Vuitton store and pick out a new hand bag (it was love at first sight!) then headed to Nordstroms and picked out a new pair of Juicy ballet flats. Yes, I'm a huge spender when it comes to shopping.

After walking through the mall hitting random people's legs with all seven of my bags, I packed them into my truck and headed home in the midst of New York City traffic. I had the doorman, Elliott, help me take my bags up to my apartment.

"Thanks Elliott. You can just leave them on the couch." I said, placing my purse on the kitchen counter.  
"Sure Miss Johnson." He said in his thick Spanish accent.

"Thanks," I repeated, hanging him a twenty, "say hello the Janice and the kids for me." I smiled.

"Will do, Miss Johnson. Goodnight." He said, tipping his hat.

"Night." I said, shutting the door behind him.

I walked to my bedroom and switched on the lights, sliding my jacket off and flopping onto my bed. Kicking my heels off, I thought about how my trip to visit Jasper and his family would turn out this week. Hoping that it'd turn out like he'd promised, I sat up quickly and went to grab all of my bags from the living room. Darting from room to room at an incredible speed, it took no more than twelve seconds.

I was in the middle of packing my clothes in my overnight bag when I Gregory walked past my room. I stuck my head into the hall to get a sneak at who the new member of his harem was.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then?" he purred into a gorgeous Spanish girl's ear.

"And the next day, and the next day, and the next." She purred back in her heavy Hispanic tone.

I literally had to stifle a snort at her lame attempt to be alluring, but she must've heard me anyways.

"Aww! Is that you're little sister?" she said, goo goo eyed and approaching me, "She's so cute."

I let the snort escape from my lips this time, "Okay, one I'm seventeen years old sweetheart. Don't call me cute. Two, I'm not his sister." I snapped through a fake smile.

Her fake ass smile quickly vanished as she smirked, tossed her curls and walked back to Gregory.

"Like I said, see you tomorrow." She said and then kissed his neck.

Gregory just stood there like the G he thought he was and just like that she was gone. Being forever frozen at 19 with a body as hot as Gregory's was definitely a benefit to his girl-count status.

"Another slutty college girl?" I asked turning my back to him walking back into my room.

"Nooo. Nina's an international model. She doesn't go to college." He corrected.

"Whatever, I'm takin' off in the morning and will probably be gone for the rest of the weekend. Keep your harem girls outta my room and off my bed." I said, seriousness coloring my tone.

"And just where are you going? I thought we were spending the weekend together. Just you and me?" Gregory asked, pressing his body against mine from behind.

Slyly, I turned around and looked him in his auburn colored eyes and from how light they were, I could tell that he'd definitely drank from that Nina girl.

"Hmm that's funny, because I could've sworn that you and Ms. International just made plans for the next day, and the next day, and the next." I mocked her Spanish accent to perfection.

"You sound _so _much sexier with an accent…You should keep talking like that. Besides, she means nothing, all of these girls mean nothing. But you Wensley, you're the real deal. None of them are as special to me as you are." He said, pulling my body closer to his by my waist.

I smiled gently looking up the man who had no problem wiping my sorrow away, "Well I'd think my bedroom wall would beg to differ." I murmured thinking back to all those late night harem sessions he'd had with the "girls that meant nothing" while I was "asleep" in my room.

"What do I have to do make you trust me? To make you see how much I care for you?" he asked innocently.

_Hmm, you could try to stop fucking random girls at all hours of the day…while I'm home!_

"I'll let you figure that one out yourself." I grinned up at him.

"Come on Wensley, you know I hate thinking." He whined, placing small light kisses on the tip of my nose and cheeks.

"True." I murmured, turning my back to him, continuing to place my clothes in my bag.

"Tell me. I'm tired of all these girls. I want you and only you." He whispered into the nook of my neck, where he was nipping and sucking lightly.

Although I relished the feeling, craved it, it needed to stop. Gregory had hurt me too many times before in the previous years and I couldn't stand to go through it again.  
Turning to him and looking him in his eyes once again, I said, "You had me Gregory. Again and again and again, and you screwed it up every time. We've been on and off for the past twenty seven years. Twenty seven! If we were really meant to be together, then we would've worked out at least one of the sixteen times we were together."

A look of sadness flooded his eyes as dropped his hands from my waist and looked at me.

"So you're saying that there's no hope for this, for us?" he asked, sounding crushed.

"No, not at all. I'm just saying that everything happens for a reason." I said gently, placing a small kiss on his neck.

That little kiss sent him into a wild frenzy, he picked me like it was nothing and threw me on my bed. Hovering on top of me, he showered me with tender sensual kisses while I invited him for more, wrapping my legs around his waist.

I spent the night with the Gregory that I fell in love with years back. The one who made me laugh, smile, and the only time he'd made me cry was because I was laughing too hard. This was the Gregory that spoiled me rotten, treated me like royalty, and at the same time, scream his name and leave seductive scratches on his back. _That_ was _my _Gregory, not this new one that I shared with a group of sluts. That was the Gregory that I missed.

EPOV

**After Jasper's conversation with Wensley…**

"Who was that?" I asked Jasper as he hung up the phone.

"Just an old friend I met when I was with Maria." He replied, "she's coming to visit tomorrow."

"_She?_ Does Alice know about this visit?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Jasper laughed, "Now you and I both know that Alice isn't the jealous type Edward."

"True. I guess you're off the hook." I laughed and walked up the stairs.

I opened the door to my room and immediately made my way to my shelf full of diaries, one for every year since 1917, and pulled out the most recent one. I read through each entry, reminiscing about how fortunate I'd been to have met Bella Swan. She was by far the most interesting and beautiful girl I'd ever met and no matter how bad she'd hurt me, I'd always thank her for three of the most wonderful years of my life.

I flipped to a page where I'd placed a picture of her. Just as I'd remembered her, she was pale, beautiful, and looked like _my _Bella. A small smile crept across my face as I remembered how clumsy and seemingly awkward she'd been as a human. Now that she's no longer around, I feel that making her a vampire was the worst decision I've ever made. It was like when she saw her vampire features and realized how powerful she could be, she'd become this completely different person, a person that I did _not _wish to know, let alone love. Suddenly, a wave of irritation swept over me as I thought about what Bella had done.

She'd basically used me just to give her what she wanted, to be like me. Sure I believed that she was genuinely in love with me at first, but as time went on, she loved me for all of the wrong reasons. The worst part is that she probably didn't think about me nearly as much as I did her while she worked her way up the royalty level in Volterra.

Borderline-livid, I shoved her picture back into the stupid book and back onto the shelf. I was sick and tired of being the heartbroken and tortured soul of in the house. Carlilse keeps insisting that I get away for some time, but I can't bring myself to leave. Alice keeps promising that something good is going to happen to me and Emmett tries cheering me up by reminding me that there are mountain lions begging me to suck them dry.

I picked up another one of my diaries, this one from 1917, the year that I'd started my new "life". I walked over to that wretched bed that I'd bought only for one purpose, Bella, and flopped down, skimming over the passages. They reminded me of how angry, rebellious, confused, and sad I was after the transformation. Towards the back, I noticed an uneven paper sticking out from the top. Curious, I stopped reading the current entry and flipped to that page. When I saw what it was, my breath hitched and my eyes widened. "Wensley." I breathed.

The worn, ancient brown and black picture captured her in all of her beauty.

The actual first girl that I'd fallen in love with, the one that I missed so much that it sent actual physical waves of aching pain throughout my body. I'd tried to forget and permanently push her out of my life for good so many times. The only reason that it'd worked this time was because I had Bella to distract me from the happy but painful memories I had with Wensley. But now that Bella was gone, all of the angst and pain that Wensley's memory brought me returned. The way our love ended made Romeo and Juliet's seem overrated.

The last time that I'd seen her was three days before Carlisle changed me, she'd come to visit me in the infirmary. He'd limited her visits to three times a week, afraid that she'd catch the influenza virus. Her last words to me were _I'll always love you._ It was my assumption that Carlisle had told her how weak I was becoming and that my days were numbered. Of course at that point I was too weak to speak. I never got the chance to tell her how much I'd loved her back, and it still kills me to this very day.

After my transformation was complete, the first thing I did was go back to my home town to find Wensley. I'd spent hours looking for her in all of her usual favorite, secluded spots; by the town stream, the lavender field where we'd spent hours lying out in the sun, and in the apple orchard. Finally I decided to ask an old woman where I could find her, only to be told, "I'm sorry son. She went missing weeks ago. She's presumed dead."

Those words made my dead heart shatter. The one person who meant more than anything to me was dead. Gone forever. MY father was dead and so was my mother. I was counting on having at least _one _person that was important to me around, but no. All of my hopes and prayers had been broken and most importantly, so was my dead heart. I closed the diary, holding onto Wensley's photo and tucking it away in the pocket to my jeans and headed back down the stairs.

"Where are you going Edward dear?" Esme called after me.

"Hunting." I murmured not stopping to reply.

"Oh, well be careful!" she called after me.

"Always am." I said back, knowing that she could hear me.

Once out the door I took off speeding into the dark woods, prepared to take out all of my frustrations, anger, and hurt on some poor mountain lions.

"Life really is a bitch." I muttered to myself.

xXx

**So I really hoped that you like this chapter! Sorry if Edward's POV was depressing and long, I just wanted to give you a look at how pained he is and what's going on in his head with Wensley and Bella.**

**No, this is not a Edward/Wensley/Bella love triangle nor is it a Gregory/Wensley/Edward love triangle just Edward & Wensley**

**Updates may be a tad slower b/c school is about to start for me**** But I promise you this story, my other one, and many more to come!**

****Reviews make me all warm and fuzzy on the inside…**

**Love ya! Mwah!**

**Xo, Deja**


	3. Take a Bite of My Heart

Chapter 3

**Hey there chickens, sorry that it's been forever and a day since I last updated, but school is eating me alive! But no worries, my lovely Wensley has returned, along with her gorgeous play thing Gregory and her long lost lover Edward. I promise that there will finally be some Wensley/Edward action this chapter so prepare to be amazed! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter…tell your friends to stop by and read this lovely story**** Please review!**

**Xo,**

**Deja**

***Disclaimer* I do not own any Twilight themes…but I DO own Gregory and Wensley**

**Song to this chapter-Find Your Love by Drake**

WPOV

I woke up this morning feeling absolutely horrible. Not in a physical sense, but mentally. Once again, I'd given in to Gregory and his tender kisses. There was no denying him, I just couldn't do it. I hated feeling like this; confused, trashy, used, and overall, stupid. Gregory had lured me in like it was nothing and like always, I'd gone along with it.

The feelings that I had for him had my head going in a thousand different directions. A deep sigh escaped his lips and pulled me out of my thoughts, I rolled over and looked at his sleeping figure. The muscular planes of his face were relaxed, his sandy brown hair rested softly against his skin.

"What am I gonna do with you Gregory?" I whispered, gently playing with his hair.

He must've heard me because he sighed deeply again, stretched his arms, and his crimson eyes fluttered open.

"Hey there, Delilah." He whispered.

I giggled softly, "Hey there yourself."

He continued to stare at me, a look of some hidden expression in his eyes.

"What?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair again.

"Nothing. There's something about you, I just can't figure it out." He murmured, pressing his lips against my forehead.

For some reason, I felt a small wave of disappointment wash over me which really bothered me. I mean I know it's never going to happen, but I keep expecting Gregory to tell me that he loves me. Never once in the twenty seven years that we've been together has he said the words _I love you_. He's always found some way to avoid it and I've let him.

"You're pretty amazing yourself Greggy." I laughed, and lightly pecking him on the lips and moving to get off the bed.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he laughed as he moved at lightning speed and hovered above me.

"Gregory, stop. I have to go." I laughed softly.

"Nope. You're my prisoner, you've just been locked up and I have the key." He laughed, biting lightly at my neck. I writhed beneath his strong body trying to get up, but to no avail.

"Gregory I swear, if you don't get off of me, you _will _regret it." I growled in a playful voice.

"Give it a try." He growled back, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." I said, before quickly sinking my razor sharp fangs into his muscular forearm, his sweet, warm blood flowing into my mouth.

Gregory let out a growl of pain and pleasure, "Shit Wensley! That one _hurt_!" He complained pulling back.

"I told you what would happen if you didn't move." I replied nonchalantly, sitting up.

"Hey, guess what?" he murmured into my ear.

"What?" I replied, sliding into some jeans.

"Payback's a bitch." He growled.

"What are you talking ab-" I started, but before I could finish, Gregory had me pinned against the wall, a hungry look in his eyes. He kissed my neck two times before he sunk his fangs into my tender flesh. I let out a legit scream of bliss slip through my lips as he continued sucking at my neck.

It may sound weird, but getting bitten by another Rogue vampire, who by the way are stronger and more human-like than other vampires, felt absolutely _amazing. _

"See, I'm all you need and you're all I want. Why don't you just stay here?" He murmured into my already healed neck, where he'd just bitten me.

"Because, I haven't seen Jasper in years and I miss him." I replied, pushing lightly against his chest. He finally sat up and freed me.

"Jasper, that guy from Maria's vampire army?" he asked curiously, eyeing me as I slid a shirt on.

"That's him. Besides, I'll only be gone for a day or so. You won't even notice that I'm gone." I said grabbing my makeup bag and heading to my bathroom.

"Oh I doubt that. Who's gonna keep me company late at night?"

"Hmm, I'm sure you'll find someone." I laughed, applying some mascara and eyeliner.

I threw my makeup back into my bag, pulled my hair back in a high pony and slid my sunglasses over my head. When I walked back into my room, Gregory had nothing but a pair of jeans on, showing his incredible body and was sprawled out on my bed.

A small smile crept across my face as I packed up my purse and grabbed my bag.

"Here, let me help you." He said, reaching for my duffel.

"Thanks Greggy." I smiled and headed to the door.

There was no sign of Derek in the hallway which was a good thing because Gregory hated him more than I did and would love to drain him at any chance he got. We walked down to the deck and loaded my bags in the truck.

"Thanks. I'll call when I get there k?" I said, buckling my seatbelt.

"Alright, be safe." Gregory said and then kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled softly and started backing out of the parking garage

and within minutes, I was on the freeway headed to Jasper's place.

_This is gonna be one hell of a trip, _I thought to myself.

EPOV

"Edwaaaaaaaard! You're moving too slow. Jasper's friend will be here soon and you haven't even changed yet!" Alice yelled in my ear.

"Alice, two questions; One, why are you yelling? I'm _right _in front of you. Two, why should I change? What I have on is just fine." I replied flatly, continuing to strum at my guitar.

"Because Edward, we're all wearing matching colors and yours don't match. Now, go find something gray or navy and get downstairs! If Emmett can put up with it, than I _know _you can!"

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Emmet's voice boomed from below.  
Reluctantly, I sighed, "If it'll get you the hell outta my ear, then fine, I'll change."

"That's what I thought." She smiled and pranced down the hall.

_How can someone so small be so annoying? _I thought to myself. Reluctantly, I slid off the bed and shuffled to my closet. Begrudgingly, I pulled out a plum colored button up shirt that Alice had bought me and some dark colored jeans and headed to my bathroom. My hair was disheveled, but then it again it always was, and my eyes were black as coal and had deep bruise-like circles below them. Emmett was right; It was time to hunt. I tossed the shirt on my bed, walking out into the hall in only my jeans.

"Hey Em, still wanna hunt?" I called as I slid down the stair banister.

"Hell yeah!" he said hopping up from beside Rosalie and sprinting to the door.

"Greedy ass." Rose muttered under her breath as she watched Emmett head out the door.

"Be back in a few." I called over my shoulder, only to be stopped by Alice's tiny figure in front of me, blocking the door.

"All I'm gonna say is that you'd better be back before our guest gets here, or it'll be your throat." She scowled, looking up at me.

"Chill. I need this Alice, you know that. We're not gonna go too far. Promise." I said smiling lightly before sprinting after Emmett.

Emmett and I flew through the forest as fast as we could, keeping an eye out for any mountain lions or grizzlies. When I finally caught the scent of a pack of lions I heard Emmett curse under his breath; he prefers the grizzlies. It took us no more than five minutes to find, hunt, and drain them. I tossed the aside the carcass and stood up, "Much better." I sighed.

I could see Emmett from the corner of my eye staring at me.

"Dude, what's up with you? It's been nearly nine months since Bella left and you've _still _been acting weird."

"I don't know what you're talking about Emmett. I'm fine." I muttered.

"Come on man, I know you. You can't lie to me." He pressed.

"Emmett, I'm fine okay. I don't give a damn about that selfish bitch. She did me a _favor _by leaving. Now I don't have to out up with her stubbornness for the rest of eternity." I said, nearly seething with rage.

"Edward, it's okay to admit that you miss her. She was the first person you've ever fallen in love with and-."

"No Em, she wasn't. There was somebody else before Bella. I just…" I muttered, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"You just what? Come on man, you know you can tell me anything." He said, continuing to press on the subject.

"I don't wanna talk about it Em. Its been over a century and I still can't talk about _her _without feeling all of the pain that I've spent so much time trying to block out." I said, fumbling with the stones beside my feet. "The scary part is that I tried to forget about her and with Bella in my life, I almost did." I murmured.

""How come you never said anything before man?" Emmett questioned.

"I told you, I don't like talking about her. It's too painful." I murmured, "We should get going. I don't feel like upsetting Alice again today." I said rising to my feet, brushing the dirt and bracken off my pants.

"Yeah, let's get rid of these guys first." Emmett replied, referring to the drained lions.

We each swung two carcasses over our shoulders and sprinted to find some place to bury them.

xXx

**HPOV**

As I rode through the small town of Forks, Washington my body was an emotional rollercoaster. Anticipation rocked through me as butterflies crowded my stomach. I had no idea what to expect during this trip, but for some reason I had a…feeling about it, like something big was going to happen.

I saw a gas station coming up on the road and decided to fill up; Lord only knows when I'll see another in this God-forsaken town. I stepped out and landed in a puddle of murky rain water, covering my new shoes. I stayed calm and reminded myself that they were only shoes. I pulled out my credit card and looked for the slot to slip it in but couldn't find it.

Flustered, I walked into the small store to ask the clerk for some assistance.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to pay for my gas but I can't seem to find the card slot. Could you help me?" I said putting on my sweetest facial expression.

"Uh, no can't he-," the blonde guy behind the counter stopped mid-sentence and stared at me wide eyed when he made eye contact with me, "I mean, I mean I'd like to but w-we only accept cash." He stammered.

"Oh okay, well could you direct me to an ATM?" I asked again.

"Um, we d-don't have one either. The closest one is about 10 miles down the road." He managed to get out, practically drooling over my appearance.

"Mkay, well thanks for nothing." I muttered under my breath as I turned to leave.

"WAIT! I've never seen you around here before. What's you're name." He asked as he leaned closer to me, bringing his arms up to rest them on the counter. I didn't know how it happened and I honestly didn't care. All I knew was that he'd cut himself in the process of moving his arm and then I was across the counter in less than a second sucking on his freshly cut wound.

I noticed his eyes were wide with shock the entire time. _Oh don't look at me with those accusing eyes, you brought this upon yourself, _I thought to myself thinking about how he kept babbling, prolonging my stay. As his sweet blood flowed down my throat, I remembered that I'd just fed and was only being greedy. Reluctantly, I pulled away from his arm and pulled him close so that he was standing between my legs and held his face close to mine zeroing in on his blue eyes.

"You're not going to remember any of this. You never met me. If anyone asks you about the mark on your arm, you scratched it against a fence post." I compelled him.

"I won't remember anything." He murmured back mechanically, his eyes still glazed over.

"Good." I smiled and pranced out of the station nonchalantly.

I hopped in my car and headed down the wet, slippery road forgetting about the gas. I was nearly there and my stomach was still doing flip flops.

"Turn left." My navigation system instructed, bringing me onto a long narrow road with huge evergreens on either sides of me.

"Continue down the road and turn into your destination on the right in five hundred feet."

Again, my stomach did a flip. Again, I told myself to relax, that it was just Jasper, my friend. As a large, elegant white house appeared in view my stomach did another flip. The house was traditional looking and inviting unlike the gloomy outside surroundings. Putting the car in park, I took a few deep breaths attempting to calm myself once more. I slowly got out o the car and was once again exposed to the uncomfortable, cold air. My hair was coated with mini droplets of water from all of the mist floating around. I slid into my jacket and hesitiantly made my way up the steps.

Before I could even knock, the door flew open revealing a small, petite, fairy-looking girl.

"Hi! It's so nice to finally meet you!" She beamed in a bell-like voice, hugging me.

"Alice right?" I asked hugging her back as best as I could. My six foot frame towered over her short one.

"Come in! Come in! Jasper's so excited to see you! He's been going on and on about you're visit ever since you called!" she said, leading me by the hand through the lovely house and into the beautiful kitchen. There were five of them including Alice.

"Wensley!" Jasper yelled as soon as he saw my face.

"Jas!" I yelled back meeting him halfway and jumping into his arms.

"Dear God it's been _forever_ since I've seen you!" he said, as he continued to squeeze me.

Somebody cleared their throat and Jasper placed me back on the floor. It was the tall, statuesque blonde standing beside Alice.

"Well aren't you gonna introduce us?" she asked Jasper, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"My apologies," Jasper replied in his Southern accent. "Wensley, this is my family. Carlilse, Emse, Rosalie, and you've already met Alice." He said gesturing to a blonde man, a beautiful brunette woman beside him, and the blonde.

"It's nice to meet you all." I smiled.

"Well we're glad to finally meet you dear. Jasper is always telling us stories and your name has come up many times." Esme said pulling me into a friendly hug.

"Thank you for having me! I've heard so much about you all too is his letters." I replied, hugging her back.

"Where are your brothers at? They promised to be back on time!" Alice yelled, "Oh! Here they come." She said in a much calmer voice.

"What are you-" I started, but stopped when I heard the rapidly approaching footsteps.

"Did you actually expect them to do what they're told Alice?" Rosalie muttered under her breath.

My back was facing the doorway to the kitchen, but I could still hear them laughing and making their way through the living room.

"Dude, I so beat you!" a booming voice said.

"Psh, in your dreams Em! The day you beat me is the day-" a velvety smooth voice started but stopped in mid sentence.

"Edward, are you okay man?" The lower voice asked.

_Edward? _Slowly, I turned on my heel and the breath was nearly knock out of me.

Standing before me was the man that I thought had been dead for over a century. The man that I'd been looking for, the man that I loved.

He stood there looking as shocked as I was.

"What the hell is going on here?" the lower voice asked.

"Emmett, hush!" Rosalie snapped!

The room was filled with silence as Edward and I locked eyes and stood there, both awestruck.

"Wensley?" he barely whispered.

xXx

**Well there it is…15,000 words later and they finally meet after all of this time! I know it sounds kinda awkward but it's late and I **_**really **_**wanted to get this chapter out to you guys…all four of you haha. But seriously, I promise to make the next chapters better…I realized that I tend to BABBLE a LOT in my stories sooo I'm gonna work on that**** thanks a TON for reading, next chapter will be out in about a week…promise!**

**Xo, Deja**

****reviews make me all warm and fuzzy on the inside**


End file.
